Her Choice
by rowingioannina-NOI
Summary: Some parts are AU. Rating might change to M. I'm not sure yet. Years ago Regina met her true love. She was to have a family but things got bad. Now she has one more chance with Emma. Her life is about to change though... SwanQueen and Regina/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. I did creat a few characters for this fic. I hope that you are going to like it. Please lt me know!  
**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

The sound of the alarm filled the small room. The dark haired woman turned to close it. It was 06:30 in the morning. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She felt the small body of her three year old son on her left side. A small smile found its way to her lips. She looked at her beautiful baby boy and tried to wake him up so that they would start their day.

* * *

A few miles further Regina Mills awoke feeling strong arms around her waist. She turned around and saw the face of her blonde girlfriend for the past four months. It's been a little more than a year since Emma had turned dark. Regina helped her to get rid of the darkness and they finally admitted their feelings for each other. Since then Storybrooke became a very normal and silent small town. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The brunette touched Emma's face and felt content. It's been way to long since the last time this feeling overtook her heart. A little bit more than thirty years actually. Emma stirred and opened her eyes. Blue stared into brown ones. She leaned over and kissed the brunette with passion.

Good morning beautiful!

Good morning Emma. How did you sleep? Regina said with a small smile on her face.

Someone was in a very sexy mood last night and tired me out… She tried to make her voice and her face serious.

I don't recall you complaining.

That's because I didn't. They started making out again. Emma's hands travelled to Regina's hips. Her left hand cupped her ass. Regina filled her hands with blond hair…

MOMS! Henry's voice sounded from the other side of the room.

It's getting late. I have to go to school and I'm hungry. Both women sighed.

I'm going to make us some breakfast.

And I'm going to take a shower. They shared one more kiss. Emma got up and walked in the bathroom. Regina put on a robe and walked out of the room and downstairs all the way to the kitchen.

Good morning Mom!

Good morning Henry! Today is your math test, right?

Yes mom.

Good luck. She walked to the fridge and took out the ingredients for their breakfast. Emma joined them a few minutes later and the small family ate their breakfast in silence.

Morning Nefeli!

Good morning everyone! The brunette said to her co-workers in the Gym. She went to the locker to dispose her stuff.

Hey Nef!

Keith! The two friends hugged each other.

Where is Jake today?

I sent him to the day-care. I hope that he will stay today…

He's a mamma's boy!

Nefeli smiled proudly. That he is, but he has to learn to stay away from me for a few hours…

I guess he does. Come on! Let's go. We have work to do.

* * *

-Snow walked into the Sheriff's office.

Emma!

Hey mom!

I came to ask when will we be taking Henry?

Today after school. He'll come from the mansion to take his bag and then I'll bring him over to your place.

Emma are you sure about it?

Mom we already discussed it… I love Regina and I want to be with her. At the moment we need some vacation and alone time. We are a couple. You said you understood.

Emma I do understand. But you are together for a few months and now you want to go on a monthly vacation with her to New York!

MOM!...

Fine… I'm going…

Be good for your grand parents and make sure to study. We'll talk every day. Okay?

Mom, I will be fine don't worry.

I love you Henry!

I love you too mom.

Come on kid. We have to go. Henry and Emma walked out the door and made their way to Charmings' apartment.

Be careful kid! I love you! And give us a call.

I love you ma. Said Henry and disappeared in the building. Emma drove back to the mansion. She found her lover packing her stuff. She hugged Regina from behind.

* * *

Hey! Henry is fine, we are ready to go!

Are you sure that we can go for a month? Isn't it too long?

Gina, it's fine! And if we think that it's enough we could always leave early. Ok?

Yeah… Regina turned around and hugged Emma. They kissed passionately.

I love you Emma. You make me have feeling that I haven't in a long time.

I love you too Gina. They started making out again. Emma lifted Regina up and left her on the bed. She got on top and kissed every inch of skin she found. Regina turned them around and cuddled on Emma's side. They stayed like that until Emma's stomach gave away her hunger. Regina got up and made them some dinner. They ate in silence. When they finished Emma washed the plates while Regina prepared a bath for the both of them and finished packing their stuff. Swan walked upstairs and found her woman relaxing in the bath. She immediately took her clothes of and stepped behind her lover. Emma's hands found their way around Regina's waist and hugged her tightly. They both got sleepy and moved to their bed to spend their last night before their vacation.

* * *

MAMA! Iasonas screamed and run to his mother. Nefeli picked him up. How did your day go kid?

Better than the other ones… Nefeli smiled and hugged her son closer while she walked them to their small apartment while discussing how their day went. She made them some dinner. After they ate Nefeli prepared Jake for bed. They cuddled unter the sheets.

Mama will you tell me again how you met mommy? Nefeli's eyes darkened at the mention of her son's other mother.

Sure kid…So…back in the world we used to live there was this knight. The knight of the South they called her. That's because she came from the southern world with the big seas. One she heard of a tournament that was organized by the king of a kingdome in the Enchanted Forest. The winner of this tournament would become the protector of the queen and their kingdome would become close allies with the king's… Nefeli continued the story. Her son's favourite story until he fell asleep. She turned of the light and she fell into a restless sleep dreaming of her pregnant lover screaming her name while the king ordered her execution.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. I did creat a few characters for this fic. I hope that you are going to like it. Please lt me know!  
**

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

 **The Southern Lands around 35 years ago.**

Your Majesty! A message has come from the King of the White Kingdome in the Enchanted Forest. An average heighted man announced.

What is it about Matthew? Asked King Ares. A tall man with darker features and a well formed body.

King Leopold announces a championship that will last for a month. Every champion knight of each Kingdome is called to participate. The winner will get to be the protector of the new queen and their kingdome will become close alliances with the White Kingdome!

The King smirked.

Did you hear that knight?

I did your Majesty! A strong yet femine voice was heard from th other side of the room.

I believe you should go. It will be good for our Kingdome. The Great War has left us with big loses. We need this alliance. And it will be something easy for you.

Haha… Yes it will. I will go.

Good! The ship will leave tomorrow. Matthew tell the captain of The Ripper to prepare.

Yes my King.

I'm going to pack my stuff…

The knight made her way to her chambers.

Nefeli wait.

What is it your majesty?

The king looked at her with eyes deep full of emotion.

Just be careful okay? I don't want to see you hurt.

I will be careful father. You know me. This is going to be easy.

The King hugged his daughter tight. They stayed like that for a long time.

You look so much as your mother did… I love you.

I know father…

I wish we could tell people about our relationship…

Father we can't! They would never leave me do what I'm doing now…

The knight turned and walked out of the room. She was a bastard child… So what? She has managed to make her father proud and the people to love her. That's all she ever wanted. Now she has to get ready to start a new life far away so that she will help her kingdome.

* * *

 **Storybrooke now.**

Emma!

Gina stop shouting! What happened again?

Where is my black bag?

It's in the car like everything else. Regina we are ready to go! Don't worry.

Ok. Just let me check the house one more time…

Emma grabbed her lover's arm and started pulling her to the car.

Regina you have checked everything three times or more since we woke up. Get in the car, I'm going to lock and we are leaving!

Emma locked the door and left the key under the plants so that Henry would find it if he needed anything. She got in the car and the couple drove of to New York.

They arrived at the city a few hours later. They had stopped for lunch at a drive through. It's been a little bit more than a year since Emma and Henry returned from New York and the apartment was still theirs. Emma had to return it to the owner in two months. So the two lovers decided to take advantage of the situation a have a monthly long vacation away from everyone.

So that's the apartment?!

Yup.

It's really beautiful Emma.

Regina closed the door behind them and immediately attacked Emma's lips.

Gina wait… We have to get our stuff first.

They can wait!

Emma shook her head and lifted Regina up. She carried the brunette all the way to her old bedroom. Their lips were locked into a passionate long kiss. Emma set Regina on the bed and started to take her lover's clothes of. She immediately attacked her breasts. Regina fought Emma back and managed to make the blonde naked. They spent the rest of their day until dinner wrapped in the bed sheets, taking care of each other.

* * *

Mama?

What do you want buddy?

You work again tomorrow?

Nefeli lifted her son from his stool and walked to the couch where they snuggled together.

Why do you ask Jaykie?

I miss you…I wanna go to park together tomorrow.

Nefeli's eyes saddened. The truth is that she has been working too hard lately. But their financial situation is really bad. She wants her son to have the best and she's trying hard for that. It helps that she's one of the best trainers at the gym she's working. And her boss is really nice. Actually Keith is her best friend. It's thanks to him that she has managed to make a life for her and her son.

You know what buddy? I'm going to take the whole weekend of. And we are going to spend together. Ok?

She saw a smile forming on Iasona's face. She laughed and started attacking him with her fingers tickling him everywhere. The apartment filed with noises of laughter and happiness…


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. I did creat a few characters for this fic. I hope that you are going to like it. Please lt me know!  
**

 ** _CHAPTER 3_**

 **The Next day.**

It really is an amazing city! Last time we were here I didn't get to see it.

Yeah… We had to find Robin Hood…

Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Emma?!

Well yeah… He was supposed to be your soulmate…

Regina sighed and stopped walking. She turned and looked in her girlfriend's eyes.

Emma… He was supposed to be my soulmate,? Yes, according to a green fairy and some kind of dust. And that was many years ago. I thought that we discussed this before!

We did. I'm sorry…

Regina smiled and lifted her head to kiss Emma. The two lovers shared a passionate and long kiss full of promises.

We should really go to the central park. Come on! Said Emma with a pleading voice while grabbing Regina's arm and pulling her towards their car. Regina chuckled at her girlfriend's childish way of asking.

Soon they arrived at the park and sat on a bench near a lake. Families, friends, children and adults were all around. Everyone doing something, from playing to working. It was a very sunny day with an average temperature.

I would actually consider coming to live here.

Ha! Like you would leave your office in Storybrooke.  
I might lose the next elections…

Emma looked at Regina with a slight smirk.

Really! By whom? Because last time I checked no one wanted to run against you.

Someone might…

Yeah, sure…

Are you making fun of me Emma?!

Regina eyes sharpened dangerously. Emma knew that look and it meant trouble.

Oh come on Gina!

Before Regina managed to answer a ball came their way. Emma caught it before it fell in the lake. A man with dark blonde hair and gray eyes was running behind it.

Damn! Said the man breathing heavily.

Thanks for catching it. My nephew would kill me.

Sure! Here you go. Said Emma giving the man the ball.

I'm Keith by the way. Keith flashed a bright smile to the blonde.

And I'm Regina! Regina moved between the two.

This is Emma **my girlfriend**.

Oh… Nice to meet you.

Regina eyed him carefully.

Unc.e Kei come on!

The two women turned to see the little boy who shouted to his uncle. Keith picked him up.

This big guy is the owner of the ball. Jake say hello and thank you to the ladies. They gave us our ball back.

Tank you. Said Iasonas with a small voice.

Sure kid! Now go and play. Emma smiled at him. The two left. Regina couldn't take her eyes from the boy. He looked so familiar. His black hair and his deep brown eyes reminded her of someone. A certain someone she hadn't seen in so many years.

Gina are you ok?

Yes! Just a little tired… Can we go back to the house

Sure!

On the way back to the apartment Regina's mind drifted of to some long forgotten memories.

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest. White Kingdome.**

Frederic the knight of Norgud! Said the announcer of the White Kingdome. Regina looked up to see a scruffy, wild man. She actually got scared of him.

The announcer kept announcing names and showing people to the king and the queen. Regina just kept moving her head while she kept a fake smile on her face.

Nefeli! The Knight of the Southern Lands! Regina hopped that this would be the last one. She watched as a smaller knight entered the room. Great! She thought. Now they send dwarfs… But when Regina's eyes landed on the knight's face she noticed something different. She was a woman! She had short black hair and her skin colour was like hers. A little darker than the other people. Her eyes where soft and their colour was deep brown. It was obvious that has witnessed situations that some people wouldn't even imagine. She woe her Kingdome's formal uniform. Dark brown riding pants with black boots. On top she wore a white shirt with a black vest and a black cape. Her Kingdome's crest was on her vest. Her sword was hanging from her right side. She seamed to be very strong for a woman with a nicely formed body. Regina was immediately smitten.

Your Majesty, my Queen! Said the knight with a strong, yet femine voice as she bowed.

It's an honour for me to be able to participate in this tournament.

The King and Regina welcomed the rest of the knights and the dinner started. Food and alcohol was flowing. The whole time Regina was staring at Nefeli. The knight didn't talk much and kept her drinking low. Sometime during the night the Queen and Nefeli found themselves next to each other. Nefeli had to admit that the Queen was particularly beautiful.

Hello your majesty.  
Please just call me Regina.

Of course!

How did you decide to come here?

The invitation arrived to our Kingdome asking for our best knight. That happened to be me. I needed to get away from there and our Kingdome needs a strong alliance.

I see…

With all the respect I have to you and your King. Aren't you too young to be his wife? You can't be older than twenty-five. And he is more than fifty.

I'm twenty six actually. It wasn't my choice to marry him. It was my mother's…. Said Regina with a sad smile.

The whole time Nefeli was staring into the Queens eyes. They were so expressing. Showing everything that Regina wasn't allowing to be seen by anyone…

Do you believe that anyone would mind if I asked you to take a walk with me Regina?

The King and the rest of the knights seem to have other things on their minds at the moment. Regina nodded to the direction of everyone else. They were dancing with some women while drinking more and more wine.

For someone married to such a beautiful person like you the King seems to enjoy the company of others way to much…

He does. Maybe it is better like that for me.

Nefeli chuckled.

I guess it is. Shall we go then?

The two made their way out of the room and into the courtyard. The night was beautiful. Many stars were shining on the sky. Something that did not happen very often in the White Kingdome.

* * *

Regina! Regina! Gina!

Huh? Emma! Stop shaking me! What happened?

Emma left Regina's shoulder and made her way out of the car. She reached the passenger sit and opened the door.

You fell asleep. Traffic was hell, but we finally arrived. You wouldn't wake up. That's why I shook you. Are you ok babe?

Regina stepped of the car.

Of course I'm fine Emma. Said Regina and cupped Emma left cheek.

Emma leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

Come on! Let's go upstairs. I'm way too hungry. I need you to feed me.

Really Emma?! Feed you! Said Regina and slapped Emma's cheek lightly

Emma laughed and made her way to the elevator. A smile formed on Regina's face as she followed her lover. The old memories still on her mind and the appearance of the little boy confusing her.


End file.
